Confused heart
by myDarkr0Mance
Summary: Lucy and Gray have been dating on and off for almost four years, but lately it hasn't been so great. Then Lucy meets Natsu who makes her heart flutter in a new way. She finds herself confused about who she wants to be with, the guy shes had years with? Or the guy who makes keeps a smile on her face?
**Hey everyone! Just a short note here. If you were reading my other fic, the first one I ever wrote, I will continue it. Just need an outline for it. But if you like this one more tell me what you think or if you don't want to read the other one just let me know what you think about this one. I'd like to hear your feedback to improve this story. Oh, note to any gruvia fans, this might make you a bit upset since the beginning is gralu. But besides that I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

chapter 1

The room was silent aside from the heavy moaning and groans. Gray had Lucy on her hands and knees as he plowed into her from behind. Lucy's knuckles were white as she held on to the bed sheets, each time Gray thrusted inside of her she let out loud moans. After a few more thrusts Gray finished, falling on the bed next to her. Lucy fell face first and buried her face in the pillow out of breath. It was only a few seconds before she heard clothes shuffling. She turned over to see Gray pulling his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a tired voice.

Gray didn't look at her as he said, " Work."

"You're off today," she said matter-of-factly.

Gray let out a loud sigh already getting aggravated. "I took an extra shift. Is that so wrong?"

Lucy sat up, not caring that she was naked or the fact that her breasts bounced at the fast movement. "Liar! You're going to see that bitch aren't you!?"

"Her name is Juvia! And I told you we were just friends. Here you go being insecure again."

Lucy didn't say anything as she fekk back on the bed. "Fine," she said in defeat. She felt Gray climb back on the bed and crawl over her. He gave her a sloppy kiss then looked her in the eyes. Lucy remembered when those dark eyes made her heart skip a beat. Now…

"I already told you, I love you, and nothing will change that. Me and Juvia are just friends." Lucy knew that the more he said it, the more it became a lie, but still she gave a small smile and nodded. "Good, now I'm off to work. I'll text you later." Lucy whisper an ok as Gray stood back up to finish getting dressed. Not wanting to watch him leave her again, she rolled onto her side, back facing the rest of the room. A few minutes later she heard her door open and shut. She let out a long sigh as she stared at the wall. Her and Gray had been on and off for four years nw. They first started dating when she was a sophomore, Gray a junior. He was her first love and even took her virginity. After a few months they broke up and dated other people. Year went by and they started dating again. At first Lucy felt like she was in love and maybe she was. But that was two years ago. Things haven't been so well lately. They were frequently arguing, especially since Gray met that girl Juvia at his college. It was even worse when she found out from her friend that also went to Gray's college that he had cheated on her with that bitch. She broke up with him then but after he pleaded and begged for her to take him back and telling her that it was a mistake she took him back. But ever since then she hasn't been able to trust him. It didn't even sound the same when he said he loved her nowadays.

Lucy didn't even realize she was crying until she couldn't keep back the loud sobs anymore. She didn't know where the relationship was going or if they should even stay together anymore. But no matter how many times she told herself to break up with him she couldn't do it. She loved him, have for years. Her best friend and a mutual friend of theirs thinks they should break up because she sees how much the relationship is breaking Lucy. Actually most of their friends think that. But still…

Lucy got out of bed to take a shower and get ready for work. She worked at a cafe/diner called fairy tail. It was a small homely shop that had a warm feeling to it. She enjoyed working there and has been since her junior year of high school. She took a long hot shower, and put her uniform on. She got her phone and keys and left for work. She arrived just in time for the lunch rush. She saw a flustered Mira behind the counter and rushed t clock in to help her friend. Even though Mira was working by herself she still had a beautiful smile on her face. Lucy admired Mira. Aside from being beautiful, she was also smart, being a junior in college with straight A's and also having another job as a model and helping provide from her younger siblings.

As soon as Lucy clocked in she took a notepad and started to take orders. For the next few hours Lucy, Mira and the other employees worked hard taking orders and cooking. Before she knew it it was dark outside and only a few people were in the diner. Couple were in a booth having a date and Lucy found herself getting a little jealous. Her and Gray haven't went on a date in so long. There was also another guy sitting in a booth in the back, face buried in a menu. Lucy put on a smile as she approached the customer. As the got closer she noticed that he had a head of pink hair. Lucy had to stifle a laugh. Really, pink?

"Is that natural, or a phase?" she found herself asking.

The customer looked up. "Shouldn't you greet your customers in a more polite way?" He asked but there was a smile on his face, humor in his voice. "But yes, this is natural. Unfortunately." Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the small pout on his face as he said it. "Oh, now your laughing at my hair. This place doesn't seem so welcoming," Once again he had a smile on his face and soon began to laugh causing Lucy to laugh even more.

"Im sorry, sir-" Lucy went to say but was cut off when the customer groaned.

"Don't call me sir. It makes me sound old. I'm only 22. Just call me Natsu."

"Okay, Natsu. What may I get for you tonight?" Lucy was surprised when he ordered three meals and a dessert. Lucy took the oder to the counter and Mira's eyes widen as she saw the large order. Mira and a few other cooks got busy as Lucy began whipping down the tables. Her shift need in another hour so best to start cleaning especially with so few customers. She heard the ding of the bell the indicated the order was ready. There were about six plates piled on a large tray. This was no problem for Lucy as she had years of practice balancing trays. Once she reached Natsus table he helped her place the plates on the table then dug in. Lucy went back to cleaning and talking to Mira. After about twenty minutes she saw Natsu waving her over.

"That was amazing. I think I'll come here more often." He said as he rubbed his swollen stomach. He had eaten everything.

As Lucy picked up the plates she couldn't help but ask, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I just moved here a week ago."

"Oh, from where?"

"I travel a lot and I just came from living in Canada for a year." Natsu said casually.

Lucy was surprised someone so young was already able to travel as he wished. "Wow, that sounds amazing." She said. She finished piling the dirty plates and took them to the kitchen. She then went back to give Natsu his bill. He took out a few bills and handed them to her. "By the way, can you tell me your name?" As he said this he looked her in the eye and Lucy felt her heart jump.

"I-It's Lucy." She stuttered out. What was that?

Natsu nodded as if approving of the name. "That's a pretty name." He then reached out his hand. "Nice to meet ya', I'm Natsu."

Lucy giggled as she took his hand to shake it, "I know, you told me. But its nice to meet you too."

"Is it okay if I get your number? It would be nice to have a native show me around this big city."

For some reason Lucy felt herself blush. What was up with her tonight. "Uh sure." She said. She took out her pen and wrote her name and number on a napkin. She handed it to him and he gave her a huge smile. It was a smile the made his eyes light up like a little kids. That sight made her heart skip a beat and her stomach flutter. Natsu waved goodbye as he left the cafe and Lucy immediately longed for his presence again. There was just something about him… Lucy shook it off as she finished her shift. It was 8 o'clock when she clocked out. Mira had to close so she waved goodbye to Mira as she left for home. While walking she checked her phone for a text from Gray, but instead found a text from a new number.

It read- Hey! this is Natsu. Remember, from the cafe? Just wanted to text you so you could have my number.

Lucy found herself smiling as she responded. The rest of her walk home was spent texting Natsu and for a while she forgot about her troubles. She was , for once in months, smiling.


End file.
